


A Cure for the Pain

by ardentmuse



Series: Remus Lupin Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Healing Sex, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Napping, Nurses & Nursing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex, Shrieking Shack, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: A request for a first time story with Remus Lupin for my beautiful love @thatlittlered. After a full moon leaves Remus exhausted and in pain, you visit the Shrieking Shack to provide him some comforts of the flesh.





	A Cure for the Pain

“Poor Remy,” you thought as you looked down at the battered form of your boyfriend, slunk on the lone bed in the Shrieking Shack. The sun just crept over the hill and through the windows, noting the end of another horrid night of being overtaken by the vicious and cruel beast within him.

He was slumped over in sleep, his body exhausted from fighting to maintain some sort of control.

You hated these mornings, not because you minded caring for him, but because you hated that your only role was in helping him heal. You wanted to help prevent the wounds from coming in the first place, to be by his side as the night came and went, never once abandoning the man you loved.

But he had the Marauders, all of whom insisted that you being there would only make matters worse.

You had even gone about the complicated process of becoming an animagi yourself in an effort to be more supportive. But just your luck, your form was a hare, soft and affectionate but the perfect prey for your boyfriend’s wolf.

Sirius found the whole thing hilarious. He wouldn’t stop making jokes about how much he knew Remus would enjoy eating you while wiggling his eyebrows for weeks. But you weren’t laughing. You were so disappointed that they wouldn’t let you join. Remus insisted you stay far away, even went so far as charming your door shut those first few months after you had gained your new form, so afraid he would hurt you.

A compromise had to be made. And so you all agreed that the instant the sun shown over the horizon, the Marauders would come and get you so you could provide proper care to the tired and tattered Remus.

You brought with you a bucket of water and cloths, knowing that some of his wounds needed gentle attention, not just a spell, to fix.

You started by patting away the sweat from his brow. He had a gnarly gash on his left cheek and you worried that his salty skin would only add to the irritation.

As you continued your gentle patting of his face, his eyes flickered open. For a few moments, he just took you in as though you weren’t real, an angel haloed in the glowing morning light. If he hadn’t already loved you, he would have fallen for you then, his gentle caretaker easing away the pain that came with this life sentence of his, smiling down at him like a true goddess.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered before closing his eyes again, turning his head into your rag, nuzzling into the soft fabric.

“You’re beautiful, too,” you told him, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

He reached up to grab your wrist as you worked at the gash properly. He winced at the pain, but rubbed gently at your pulse, urging you to continue.

“This one is bad,” you told him, “The worst I’ve seen in months.”

You turned to grab ointment from the bag you brought, but Remus just tightened his grip on your wrist. He used his other hands to remove the cloth you held, interlocking his fingers with your own before gently pulling you forward until you had no choice but to fall against his chest.

“Rem, love, I need to clean you up.”

“No, you don’t,” he said against your head, already planting light kisses on your crown. “My bones hurt much more than my face.”

“Well, then, let me get you something to ease some of the pain,” you urged, trying to pull yourself from his grasp to get to your bag. But he just held you tighter to him, locking his arms around your chest.

“You cure my pain,” he insisted with another kiss, ‘You always have. Just let me hold you, please?”

You nodded, easing into his arms and finding home in his chest. He was covered in sweat here as well but you didn’t mind as much. The scent was pleasant, a natural musk so true to him, soft like cinnamon and hickory, a scent you knew so well from stealing all of his jumpers these past few years. You found your eyes closing and before you knew it you were sleeping in the comfort of your boyfriend’s embrace.

You woke to a growl against your ear and a soft nipping at the lobe. You looked up to see Remus hovering over you, his lips full and pink and his eyes dark and lustful.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered again before returning to lovingly lapping at the pulse point in your neck.

You sighed as you felt him bear his weight down on you. his hands coming to rub gently at your sides. The feel of him in your sleepy daze was nearly intoxicating. Your mind was clouded by the gently caresses of his palms into the flesh of your hips, the tingle of his lips against your throat and the delightful weight of his chest pressed firmly against your own. Before you knew what was happening, Remus had your shirt bundled up around your breasts, his hands exploring the flesh of your waist. You let out stuttered moans and rocked into his eager hips.

Remus had warned you about this. Different full moons impacted him differently. He often got anxious and easily agitated before the full moon itself. But afterwards, each month brought on something different. Sometimes, he was simply exhausted and drained. Others, he found himself refreshed, like he had just shed some old, stiff skin. And others, like this one it seemed, he found himself overwhelmingly horny.

He had always avoided you for a few days those months. At the beginning of your relationship, you were so hurt by it. But once he explained, you understood. You had yet to be together in that way and you appreciated that he didn’t want to find himself in a situation where he might lose control and hurt you.

But now that you were experiencing it firsthand, feeling it, really, pressed firmly against your inner thigh, you wondered why you had waited so long to allow this to happen. You loved your boyfriend so much. And he loved you. And this felt so natural and right and, most importantly, good. The pleasure already at just the feel of his length pressing against you was glorious. And Remus being in this current state meant neither of you would overthink this.

You reached up to run your hands through his sandy brown locks, loose and messy from his night. You kneaded at his scalp and you tried your hardest to pull his face up to your lips. Understanding, Remus turned his attention to your mouth, kissing you with urgency and passion that took your breath away.

You felt his hands pull at your bottoms as his tongue danced with your own.

“These need to go. Now,” he said, meeting you eyes. You watched realization come across his face at what he was doing. He waited a moment with his hands on your waistband. “Stop me,” he urged.

“No.”

“No?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“No,” you said again, reaching up to run your hand across his cheek, holding his face so he couldn’t look away from you. “I’m ready for this, Remus. I love you.”

“I may not be able to be as,” he hesitated, “gentle as you deserve.”

“I trust you,” you said, stroking his cheek.

You saw him swallow and nod, his eyes never leaving yours. His hands began to pull your pants down over the curve of your rear.

“First, let me taste you, please, love,” he said before dropping down between your thighs. He finished removing your bottoms and ran his hands over your inner thighs, looking up at your through his thick lashes. “These heightened senses make you smell completely irresistible. I need you.”

You ran a hand through his hair and nodded once more. Immediately, Remus began kissing a path up your leg, getting torturously close to your intimate place that you found yourself unable to breathe. You felt his breath on you sensitive skin as he took deep whiffs of you. You knew you should be embarrassed but you weren’t. Remus just kept mumbling under his breath about how good and perfect you were, so much so that your cheeks were heating at his words, not at being completely exposed to him.

You were shocked when his lips made contact with your heat, his tongue running so gently between your folds before he stopped and locked down on your bud of nerves, sucking lightly and eliciting a moan you had no power to suppress.

You fell back against the mattress even more as Remus worshiped you. His tongue swirling over your clit with rhythm, providing pressure and friction that only added to the delightful torture. Occasionally he ran his mouth back down, teasing at your entrance, all the while sucking and flicking until you were putty in his hands.

“Remus,” you breathed, pulling his hair ever so slightly, holding his head so you could move your hips against his mouth just as you needed. You felt him moan and smile against your core, excited by your eagerness.

You released his head and fell backwards, feeling yourself on the verge and unsure if you should allow yourself to fall over the edge just yet.

Remus peaked his head up at you.

“That’s my girl,” he cooed at your disheveled body before nipping lightly at your clit. You squealed and squeezed your legs around his head. You felt Remus growl against you, his arms coming up to lock your legs against his head and hold your hips down. He devoured you and you had no choice but to fall. Your legs shook and your body quacked, the tightness in your core releasing in a shower of a million tingles all over your legs and torso, running up and leaving goosebumps on your arms.

As you came back to, slowly you detanged your legs. Remus smiled up at you, his mouth glistening just a little from your release.

“Merlin, I love you,” he said with a shake of his head.

You laughed, and then laughed again until you were overcome with a fit of giggles.

Remus came up to lay beside you, raising an eyebrow at your amusement.

“Wolves really do enjoy eating hares, don’t they?” you said in explanation.

Remus chuckled, “I’ll devour you any day, my precious little rabbit.”

You looked over and your eyes finally noticed the painfully hard erection that was a rigid outline through his pants. Now that you had regained composure, you turned to straddle his lap.

Remus’s hands came instinctively up to hold your hips. You grinded down against him, wetting his pants with your moisture. Remus bit his lip and threw his head back against the mattress.

“Trying to kill me?” he huffed.

“Is it working?” you asked with another swirl of your hips.

“It could if you keep doing that.”

“We’ll then let me end the torture,” you said as you lifted yourself and reached down between the two of you. You pulled him from his confines, hard and heavy against your palm.

You reached between your thighs, gathering some of your own moisture to spread along his shaft. He bucked twice into your hand as you stroked him, completely lost in you. Precum at formed at his tip, running down his length and against your palm, calling attention to how urgent his need way.

After some time, you positioned yourself over him, ready to sink onto his length when he grabbed your hips, holding you still.

“Darling, I can’t do this. I’m going to hurt you,” he urged, his gaze heavy and pleading.

“You aren’t do this. I am. Just relax, Remus. Let me take care of you. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Remus huffed, “Are you certain?”

“I’m sure,” you said again, “But if you don’t want to, then we can stop.”

“Oh, no, darling girl,” Remus purred, his manner quickly turning from sheepish to sensual at your confirmation. He rubbed your hips, “I definitely want to.” And with that Remus pushed you downward onto his shaft, his head entering you just enough to force you to gasp at the unexpected invasion.

Immediately, Remus faltered, “Oh, Godric, I hurt you, didn’t I? I’m so sorry. Love, I’m sorry.”

Remus continued to ramble but you ignored him, swirling your hips a little to sink deeper onto him. The fit was tight and stung just a little but the pressure building was so delightful that you’d do nearly anything to be able to keep bouncing on top of him.

You rocked forward once more to shut Remus up fully which allowed you to finally sink down so your hips were touching fully. You looked down at Remus to see his mouth was still open mid-word, but his eyes were shut and his hands still securely locked on your hips. You couldn’t resist kissing him. His tongue eagerly explored your mouth and his teeth pulled at your lower lip, eager and hot.

You broke away so you could rock forward. You rested your hands on his chest to give yourself some leverage. Now that you felt secure and you felt your muscles relaxing to give you room to move, you began to build a rhythm, tossing your hips back and then pulling them forward, slowly building speed as you felt him hit delightfully against your walls, building you towards a beautiful orgasm.

Remus just sighed and lazed below you, clearly overwhelmed with feelings and exhausted from his night. He was more relaxed that you had seen him in days, like your love making was actually helping to heal some of his wounds somehow. His hands began to caress up your back and down again, squeezing your rump as they got close. After a moment, he helped to lift your shirt over your head, giving him more skin to stroke and touch.

Your pace became near punishing on your hips, your desperation to feel all this goodness not caring about the awkwardness of the position.

As if sensing your tensing thighs, Remus reached up and pulled your torso down against his own, pressing your chest into his before beginning to lift his hips and thrust into your fully.

The new position as amazing. You felt him so fully. Each stroke was rubbing you and filling you, tossing you closer to that edge where time would stop and all you would see and feel would be Remus.

He clasped your arms to your side as he held you tight. He buried his head in your neck as he picked up the pace, his strokes growing deeper and more desperate.

He slid his hands down your sides, grabbing your hips and pushing you opposite his trusts which allowed him to reach even deeper than he had before. You did your best to help the endeavor, but honestly you were so drunk on his cock that you were pretty much useless.

Without warning, everything snapped.

“Y/N” Remus breathed as his thrusts became frantic, pounding you and bouncing you against him. He kissed the skin he could find as he came so close to his own end.

You groaned and bit down on his shoulder. You felt your body give way to waves and waves of pleasure, every part of you tightening. Your toes curled. Your hands clung desperately to whatever fabric they could find. Your insides coiled around Remus’s hard length, eagerly begging him to release as well.

The bite sent Remus over the edge. He thrust once more and let out a long, deep moan from low in his chest before stilling inside you. You felt the heat of his release fill you and after a moment slowly leave you along with his softened shaft. You strangely felt sad at the loss.

As you recovered from your high, only then did you notice the red bite mark you had left in Remus’s shoulder. You pulled upward in panic, forcing Remus to stop his calming strokes of your back.

“Oh, no,” he said in nervousness, opening his eyes to look at you, “Please don’t tell me I hurt you. If I hurt you I—“

“I hurt you,” you whispered, reaching out to touch the place where the blood was already rushing to the wound.

“What?” Remus asked, turning to look at the spot on his shoulder, “Oh, shush, Y/N. That’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” you insisted, “I’m supposed to be making you better and yet I hurt you.”

“Do you see me complaining?” Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at you. “Darling, what we just did has me feeling amazing. Better than I have in years after a full moon. Please, just calm down. Enjoy your afterglow, at least for a second. I am.”

You took in his words. Seeing the truth of them, you curled back into his chest, feeling his steady breathing and allowing his hands to caress your heated skin. You felt a calm wash over you, pure and good. More than anything you felt an overwhelming love for your partner.

“I love you,” you both said at the same time. Remus laughed as he peppered your forehead with kisses.

“You’re perfect, you know that? I’m so glad I have you.”

“And I you,” you confirmed, kissing the spot of skin you had accidentally marred.

The sun was now a little higher in the sky. A new day, one without the painful realities of the full moon, was upon you.

“Good morning,” you whispered against Remus’s chest.

“Good morning, indeed, love,” Remus laughed, his hand stroking your cheek as he kissed you full and earnest, pouring every ounce of love and care he could into it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176667548136/a-cure-for-the-pain-remus-x-reader


End file.
